


Guest Room Soap Opera

by kuroiyousei



Series: His Own Humanity [11]
Category: Gundam Wing, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: AU - Modern U.S. plus magic, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous relationship status for main couple(s), Asexual Saitou, Drama, Get-together story for main couple(s), Importunate/insensitive Sano, Introspection, Language (general), Language (religious), M/M, Misunderstanding/lack of communication, POV: Saitou, POV: Sano, Pansexual Sano, Romance, Sano pursues Saitou, Sex (Explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: An unusual situation pushes Sano to confess what he’s been holding back all this time, and Hajime must make a decision about Sano’s role in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place during _La Confrérie de la Lune Révéré_ Part 33.

The amount of work available to an exorcist at any given time was completely unpredictable. Hajime could -- and sometimes did -- go weeks without hearing from anyone, and feel grateful that he had another source of income a little less fickle. And then, because that was the way the world moved, he would get multiple requests for help in a single day, and send a fifth call to voicemail because it came in the middle of the fourth. This was satisfying, and, as he connected to listen to the message the last caller had left, his mood was complacent as he looked forward to an upcoming week of work. 

"Good morning, Mr. Saitou. This is Bridgestone Gains at U.S.Seido." 

Hajime stiffened. It had been an ongoing relief not to hear anything from Seido for the last five months, but just under that relief lay always the awareness that it wasn't impossible that he _might_. He'd been keeping his ears open for any news about the yakuza that might concern him, such as any hint of haunting of premises or possession of persons -- since, after the service he and Sano had rendered them back in March, any subsequent necrovisual problems were sure to prompt Seido to contact no one but him -- but as yet hadn't heard anything to worry him. He'd carefully kept himself from anticipating never having to deal with them again, and was glad now that he hadn't allowed hopes to arise that would have been dashed today. 

"It has come to my attention," Gains went on, "that the police want to question you." 

Hajime's frown deepened. This was news to him, and hadn't been one of the reasons he'd conceptualized for Gains to be calling him. 

"They can be so inconvenient..." The old man's voice was easy and fairly cheerful, so very different from how he'd sounded when Hajime had interacted with him before. "Especially when there are important parts of your life they just wouldn't comprehend." Gains chuckled. "It's like a drama class exercise just talking to them! I very well understand the position you're in: even if you had nothing to do with the young man's disappearance, there are a lot of questions you'd rather not answer. I have certainly been there." 

Disappearance? Hajime made a sudden gesture of understanding. 

"So I thought you might appreciate a place to stay for a while. I can offer you somewhere to relax and be sure nobody will bother you until a more convenient time... after all this business with your missing client has been sorted out, for example. It's an extremely comfortable suite with everything you could need, and there's more than room for two, if you wanted to bring your partner." 

Now Hajime smiled grimly. Apparently 'this kind of queer bullshit' wasn't so much a problem in this context. He'd known at the time that the homophobic sentiment had been a subconscious one brought out by Gains's shade-induced anger, something he wouldn't have verbalized under normal circumstances, but it was still darkly amusing to hear him now offering Hajime a sort of luxury vacation or retreat with his presumed gay lover. 

"So call me back and let me know whether or not this would help you out. The offer stands as long as you need it." Gains left his personal cell number, something Hajime assumed not a lot of people were allowed -- his initial call had come in from 'Restricted' -- and said a friendly goodbye. 

Pensively Hajime saved the message, hung up, and pocketed his phone. He had a lot to think about all of a sudden. 

So Gains was keeping an eye on him, was he? Looking out for him, apparently, and minutely enough that he knew about things like related police agendas before Hajime himself did. What a lovely thought. Who didn't want a mob secretary peering silently over his shoulder? 

That was all Hajime had time for before his phone vibrated again. If this was Gains with a second try, he was just going to have to leave another message, because Hajime definitely hadn't decided on a response yet. It was with some reluctance that he withdrew his phone once more and looked at it, but then he answered quickly when he saw the caller's name. 

"Someone is leaking police information to U.S.Seido," was how he greeted his friend. 

"What?" demanded the startled Chou. "How do you know?" 

"Because I just got a call from Seido about the police wanting to question me." 

"Shit. Even _I_ just heard about that." 

"I assume this is about Quatre Winner?" 

"That's right." Chou sounded distracted now; he was probably running through various co-workers in his head, trying to decide who he thought was passing information to the local yakuza. "Yeah, Winner senior reported Winner junior missing, and you talked to the son the last day he was around, I guess? The guys on this just want to ask you some questions -- you're not a suspect or anything -- but I figured you'd still want a heads-up before they showed up at your door." 

Hajime thanked him with genuine gratitude. And when Chou said nothing in response, Hajime added a little impatiently, "You do remember I can read minds? If you want to know who's spying on the police, we can come up with a way to find out." 

"Yeah..." said Chou slowly. "I'm not sure I _do_ want to know. You know we don't touch Seido unless we absolutely have to." 

"You'd probably be better off knowing anyway." 

"Yeah..." Chou said again. "Yeah. I'll let you know if I want to set something up." 

"And let me know if you hear anything else about me." 

"Right. Or if that Winner guy turns up." 

"I'll probably hear about that before you will." 

"What, from Seido?" 

"God forbid." 

Chou laughed darkly. "Well, try not to get yourself killed by the mob, OK? I'm already working on a shit-ton of paperwork." 

"I'll make it as complicated as possible just to keep you late." 

"Yeah, you have a nice day too." 

"I'll talk to you later." 

Hajime re-pocketed his phone and cast a calculating glance around. He barely noticed, though, such details of the room as Tokio asleep on the couch or the DVD's of the series he and Sano were currently watching strewn across the coffee table. He had a decision to make, and it needed to be made quickly. 

Of course there was the option of just letting the police talk to him. He wasn't a criminal, after all, and had no reason to fear the law. But the possibility that the specific officers that came to talk to him would happen to be aware of magic and would understand what was going on did not strike him as great -- and otherwise, explaining that, carrying a sword, he'd talked to Winner junior the last day he was around because he'd been hoping to exorcize angry supernatural energy from him might _provide_ a reason to fear the law. 

If his last few months' independent study of communication magic had progressed in that direction, brainwashing the police into believing that the completely unsuspicious Hajime Saitou had nothing useful to tell them would have been quick and convenient... but that had never been a technique that interested him much, so he hadn't looked into it. 

Conceivably he could make something up the normal way, invent some other, less magical reason to have visited that Winner Plastics office last week -- but if he was going to mislead them, why bother having the conversation at all? They had a job to do, and the missing young man needed to be found in any case (not least so he could be exorcized); rather than complicate things (and probably get himself in trouble later for obstructive behavior), it seemed better to avoid the questions entirely, to fade out of sight until the matter had been resolved. 

But did that mean taking Gains up on his offer? In some ways it was tempting -- it would certainly be a very neat solution to the problem, and Hajime had to admit to some curiosity about the kind of accommodations Seido would provide -- but in others it made his skin crawl. He couldn't imagine accepting what was essentially a friendly favor from a mob secretary. And yet how would it look to Gains if he refused? U.S.Seido was an organization that needed to be dealt with carefully, and he certainly didn't want to stir resentment by appearing antagonistic toward them. 

What inoffensive excuse, though, could he offer Gains for not accepting? Where else could he go? Of his three friends, one lived across the country, one was the cop he'd just talked to, and one was likely to be visited at home by police looking for Hajime should Hajime not be immediately locatable; he couldn't stay with any of them. And a hotel would probably not satisfy Gains -- why pay for an impersonal room when Gains was offering one much more convenient and luxurious for free? And if Seido people continued watching him, engaging a hotel room and then claiming he was doing something else seemed unwise. 

This was irritating. Just when Hajime had been anticipating a happily busy week, something like this had to come up. Now, no matter where he stayed, he would probably have to put off the appointments he'd made, leave people hanging that really did need his help, and probably lose business because of it. Quatre Winner had chosen an inconvenient time to disappear. 

It undoubtedly hadn't been his fault, though: his was a particularly severe case, and the young man couldn't really be blamed for rash actions under the influence of that anger. Furthermore, the artifact possession added an interest to the situation that made it impossible for Hajime to be annoyed with Quatre personally, despite any inconvenience he might have caused. 

And these thoughts had given Hajime an idea. He scrolled through his contacts to the B's. Then he couldn't help gazing, motionless, at the name for a moment with an echo of the wonder he'd felt at their first meeting; it seemed impossible that he should really have this person's number. He remembered hearing him described in college as 'an immortal magical superhero who can do pretty much anything' -- and now he was about to casually call him. Suggesting to such a person such an imposition as he now had in mind displeased him, but alternatives were scarce. 

"Hello?" came the tired voice from the other end. 

"It's Hajime. I understand that boyfriend of yours is missing."


	2. Chapter 2

Sano stared down at the message again in puzzlement and perhaps a bit of annoyance. _Can you feed the cats?_ it said without a word of explanation. And though he'd written back, _Sure, why?_ a good thirty minutes ago, word of explanation was _still_ lacking. At least Hajime had said 'can you,' and ended the text with a question mark, rather than making it an order. 

Tokio and Misao wouldn't be expecting their dinner for another hour or so, which gave Sano some time to make plans before he headed over there. Not that his plans took terribly long: he wanted to know what was going on, why Hajime had texted him such an unexpected request and then started ignoring him, and that meant camping until the exorcist came home and explained himself. Sano would only be working on homework (and then probably video games) for the rest of the evening; he might as well do that at Hajime's house. He was pretty sure he'd left his physics textbook over there the last time he'd used it anyway. 

So he packed up what books he did have as well as his 360. This, of course, meant taking his own car, since he wasn't going to haul around an X-Box on the bus, but he tried not to grumble _too_ much when the circumstance couldn't be avoided. At least tomorrow's bus ride to school from Hajime's house wasn't a bad route, and quicker than from his apartment. 

Misao jumped up his leg and climbed to his shoulder the moment he was inside the door. She always seemed aware, somehow, when someone was approaching the house, and Sano wondered a little whether she had some kind of divinatory ability Hajime knew nothing about. Though with Hajime, it was more likely that he knew perfectly well and just hadn't mentioned it. He had, after all, gone almost half a year without deigning to tell Sano that he believed him capable of subconsciously using every different branch of magic. Sano still wasn't quite over that yet. 

"Hi, Misao," he greeted the little cat as she sniffed at his face. "You hungry?" 

She replied that she was, and that he should definitely give her a lot of the wet food she liked so much. 

Sano laughed, and didn't bother responding except by heading into the kitchen. Walking with Misao on his shoulder was always something of a challenge -- especially because, even in the few months he'd known her, she'd increased in size, and eventually probably wasn't going to be able to ride up there anymore. At the moment, she splayed out and dug claws into Sano's flesh. He'd gotten used to this by now, and resigned himself to its effects on his shirts. 

As he entered the kitchen, Tokio gave him an indifferent-sounding greeting from where she stood beside her food bowl. Sano bent to retrieve her water dish, at which point Misao jumped down. As he then moved to grab the other one and rinse them both out, he asked, "Do you guys know where Hajime is?" He might have said something like, _"Where's the uncommunicative bastard who normally feeds you?"_ but had learned that the cats didn't do very well with sarcasm. In any case, they didn't know where Hajime was, so it mattered very little how Sano referred to him. 

He went through the somewhat complicated process of doling out a specific amount of dry food alongside a specific amount of wet food for each of the animals, then stood back against a counter while they ate. His eyes were turned toward Tokio's almost manically quick gulping motions, but he wasn't really watching; he was puzzling, somewhat annoyed, about Hajime. 

It wasn't as if Sano wasn't a regular fixture of this house these days, well known to the cats and well versed in their care. It wasn't as if he minded. He would do much more than just feed the familiars for his friend and sometimes professional partner, provided Hajime asked at least relatively nicely... but where _was_ Hajime? Normally a request for Sano to feed the cats came when Sano already knew what Hajime was about. Though admittedly, now that he thought back on previous instances, this had always been because Sano had known beforehand where Hajime would be rather than because Hajime had actually told him at the time of the request. 

Assuming that standing around being frustrated and curious would get him nowhere, he wandered into the den and set up his X-Box. To assuage his annoyance, he would play some Madden for a bit before starting his homework. Hajime, though he sometimes watched a game with a compelling atmosphere, could work up no interest in Madden, so it was better to play it when he wasn't around in any case. 

Then a couple of hours passed without Sano realizing, and the next thing he knew, it was 9:30 and he hadn't actually started his homework and Hajime had never appeared. Swearing for multiple reasons, Sano pulled out his lovely phone and texted, _Seriously where the hell are you?_ making sure to spell all the words out properly so Hajime would not completely disregard the message. Of course he might -- today's precedent suggested he would -- completely disregard the message anyway. 

Then, reluctant but aware he needed to hurry, Sano turned his attention toward his books. 

The next morning, at what felt like a hugely early hour on a day when he didn't have to work at oh-dark-hundred, he was partially roused by Misao attacking his feet. It took several instances of him shifting so she fell off the couch, her jumping back up, and him grumbling at her to stop before he reached a greater state of consciousness and realized that it must be breakfast time for the cats. Which meant Hajime must never have come home, since he would have fed them by now. 

He dragged himself up and into the kitchen, where Tokio was waiting looking reproachful. Waking sluggishly as he moved, Sano set out food and water and gave slow thought to his day. He needed to check his phone for any response to yesterday's texts, then get ready for school. Maybe Hajime would answer him or come home while Sano was nicely distracted in class. Assuming class was able to distract him at all. 

As he was heading back to the den, however, to look at his phone, the doorbell rang, so he turned again in the opposite direction. 

To his surprise, it was two police officers. And if the unexpected advent of badges and uniforms at such an early hour hadn't startled him, "We're looking for Hajime Saitou" certainly would have. 

"What?!" After this outburst and the jump that accompanied it, Sano shook himself. These guys didn't appear stern or combative -- in fact they seemed fairly friendly -- but, well, cops were cops. And the fact that they'd shown up here right after Hajime's already aggravatingly mysterious disappearance was worrisome. He apologized for his reaction, then added, "Hajime better not have stabbed someone." Though not a joke the officers would fully understand, this might at least make him appear a little less wary. 

"I don't think so," one of them smiled. "We just needed to ask him some questions; he's not in trouble." 

This was probably all the information they would relinquish about what they were here for, so Sano would have to deal with the situation based on only that. If Hajime wanted him to relay some specific story or something, he should have left better instructions than, _Can you feed the cats?_

Sano stepped aside and said, "He's not actually here right now, but you guys can come in if you want." 

At that moment Misao, from beside Sano's leg, yowled up at the officers, greeting and demanding attention. 

One of them smiled and stepped inside, crouching to the cat's level to pet her as Sano moved back to allow him to do so. "Well, hey, there," the cop said. "What a pretty baby!" 

Misao remarked that, while she often wondered what non-communicative humans were saying to her, she was well aware that it probably wasn't anything she would really care about. Sano thought he might tell her sometime and see what she thought about being a 'pretty baby.' 

"So Mr. Saitou isn't home," the second cop, less interested in meeting the cat, remarked. "Do you know when he'll be back?" 

"No idea." Sano looked around for the inevitable appearance of Tokio, and followed her movement toward them as soon as he saw where she was. "He hasn't answered any of my texts." This was true, but, without mentioning the original _Can you feed the cats?_, didn't give any indication that he was aware Hajime was up to something odd. He shrugged. "He never tells me where he's going, but he usually doesn't stay out all that long." 

Now the cat-friendly officer had transferred his attention to Tokio, and said from his crouched position, "So you think he might be back here later?" 

"I really don't know," Sano answered. "I'm heading off to class pretty soon here, so I won't be around, but you guys could come back and check." 

The officer nodded as he rose, and at the same moment Sano darted to catch Misao around the ribcage before she could bolt out the front door -- something she knew she wasn't supposed to do but apparently couldn't resist trying. "Nope," he told her. She protested, squirming, in his arms. 

"Are you his roommate?" 

"Nah, just a friend." Sano tried not to sound bitter; no reason to indicate to the police that he wished he were, in fact, a very specific type of roommate, more than just a friend. "Sano Sagara." 

The first cop nodded, while the cat-friendly officer smiled and said, "Well, we'll get out of your way. Thanks for your time." 

"Yeah, no problem." Sano was wrestling with Misao, trying to encourage her up onto his shoulder rather than any other direction, and didn't look at the face of either policeman. 

"Have a good day," the first said as the two men turned and walked down the front steps. 

Sano closed the door behind them, ceasing his struggle with Misao, who batted vengefully at his ear and then started to slide down his arm so she could jump to the floor from a slightly lower altitude. Sano turned to face the house with a frown, looking slowly back and forth between the two cats and feeling the frown grow into a scowl. 

"What the hell do the police want with Hajime?" he wondered aloud. 

Neither cat entirely understood him, but they picked up on the fact that he was simultaneously angry and concerned, and that both emotions were, to some extent, aimed at Hajime. Misao, losing track of her annoyance about being prevented from leaving the house, wondered whether Hajime was all right; while Tokio, in her superior way, asserted that Hajime was a very effective and powerful being that probably didn't need anyone to worry about him. 

He could hear the alarm he'd set on his phone going off in the next room; he didn't really have time to pursue this issue right now if he wanted to get to class on time. He made a frustrated noise, which startled Misao, and headed for the den. 

Well, if he put off showering until tomorrow, he would have a few spare minutes right now. He decided right away to take this route, and thumbed through the contacts in his phone looking for a specific one. 

Though he'd spent some time with Chou and did have his phone number, Sano couldn't remember ever having called him before. So far they'd gotten along in that way people did where it wasn't obvious whether or not they actually liked each other, and in fact it could easily be inferred that they didn't; Sano wasn't sure what the case actually was, nor how Chou would react to a call from him, but he wasn't about to refrain when Chou might have some answers. 

"Well, this is new," was how the cop greeted him. "Don't think I've ever heard from _you_ before." 

"Yeah..." Sano wouldn't have minded some banter with Chou -- the guy was kinda fun to mess around -- but it was more important to seek information. "Have you heard from Hajime? Do you know where he is? And why are your buddies coming around bugging about him?" 

"He didn't tell you?" Chou sounded amused. 

Sano made a frustrated sound. 

Chou laughed openly. "You guys are a trip." 

"So do you know where he is?" wondered Sano impatiently. 

"Nope." 

"But obviously you knew he was going somewhere," Sano insisted, very impatient. "And what do the cops want from him?" 

"I don't know if I should tell you that kind of thing." Chou's languid tone was clearly calculated to annoy. "I'm not really supposed to, you know?" 

Sano tried very hard to keep from rising to the bait, because the more calmly he could deal with Chou, the sooner he could find out what he wanted to know. "Probably not," he agreed, sounding annoyed despite his efforts. "But it wouldn't kill you." 

"Might lose me my job, though." 

Sano took a deep breath. "Come on, you know it won't. I don't know where he is, and some cops showed up at his door looking for him and didn't tell me why." 

"Well, he runs around doing weird shit," Chou replied lazily, "so that's no surprise." 

"Seriously," Sano growled. "If you know where he is, tell me." 

"I already told you I don't know." 

"What do you cops want with him?" 

"Can't tell you that." 

"Did he tell you anything?" 

"Obviously he didn't tell _you_ anything." 

With a loud sound of irritation Sano said, "Fuck you!" and hung up. He probably shouldn't have done that, but he felt like Chou had been deliberately giving him crap and wouldn't have provided any answers even if he happened to have them. So he went to get ready for school. 

On every break during and between the two classes he had that day, he texted Hajime continually. Finally, as he prepared for work, he called. Hajime had never once broken his promise to answer whenever Sano called, and in return, in a sort of unspoken covenant, Sano had refrained from abusing that promise: instead of bothering Hajime whenever he felt like hearing the guy's voice, he only called when he had a legitimate reason to. 

And it was not because he felt his current worry about Hajime's whereabouts and safety wasn't a legitimate reason that he had not yet called in this scenario, but because he dreaded initiating the first phone call that would not be answered, dreaded pushing Hajime to break that promise. It felt as if they were progressing toward some sort of crisis... perhaps one that had been long in coming. And now, as his call went directly to voicemail for the first time he could remember, there was a palpable painful clenching of his heart. Agitated, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and headed for the Panda. 

He couldn't bear to try again that day -- try calling, anyway; he kept texting at every available opportunity. When he returned to Hajime's house that night, he tried not to rush inside in the hopes that Hajime might be there, but was still disappointed when he wasn't. So he just apologized to the cats for the lateness of their dinner and went to bed on the couch in the den again. 

Tuesday was much the same, except that he gave up texting about halfway through the day. But by the time he was done with school and work, he was so desperate for answers that he cast about for anything else he might do to get some. He scrolled, aimless and agitated, through his phone contacts again, trying to think who might know anything about what was going on, and stopped at the name of a new friend. It was a long shot, he supposed, but by now he would try anything. 

Duo had informed Sano that the number he'd given him was actually his boyfriend's, since he didn't currently have a phone of his own, so it was no surprise that it took several rings to get an answer -- the taciturn Heero had probably seen the caller name and handed the phone over. And when Duo's cheerful voice finally answered, Sano got right to the point: 

"Hey, this is going to sound weird, but have you heard from Hajime? I haven't seen him in a couple of days, and weird shit's happening." 

"He didn't tell you where he was going?" Duo wondered, sounding immensely curious. 

"So you know where he is." Sano's irritation at the déjà vu the conversation thus far impelled didn't allow Duo a chance to reply, as he then burst out with, "No, why should he tell _me_ where he's going? I'm just the friend who can feed the cats when he's got something else to do, and talk to the police for him, and go fucking insane worrying about him! Why should he tell _me_ anything?" 

"As far as I know, he's perfectly fine." Duo's tone of reassurance sounded no less curious and interested than before. "He's staying at Trowa's new house." 

"What?" Sano was so surprised that he'd already followed this up with, "Why?" before the very obvious answer -- to keep away from the police -- occurred to him. That they'd even _met_ one of the biggest celebrities in the magical world was already hard to believe; that Hajime was _staying at his house_ was next to impossible. 

"The security guard at the office last week got his name when he came in," Duo was answering, "and then when it turned out Quatre had disappeared, she remembered Hajime was there the last day anyone saw him, so then when Mr. Winner called the police, Hajime's name came up." 

"Oh." So Quatre failing to show on Friday had been upgraded to a disappearance, had it? And the police wanted to question Hajime about it, and Hajime didn't want to have to explain that he'd been visiting Winner Plastics to perform an exorcism -- yes, officer, I'm perfectly serious; no, sir, they're just normal cigarettes. It all made sense, even if the involvement of Trowa Barton -- the _real_ Trowa Barton -- still seemed improbable. But, "Why the hell couldn't he have _told_ me that?" Sano demanded of no one. 

"He wanted you to be able to convince the police that you really didn't know where he was?" Duo suggested. 

"You know," Sano replied sourly, "I might think that might have been his reason if it wasn't so totally normal for him not to tell me things. You don't happen to have Trowa's address, do you?" 

"Going to go give Hajime a piece of your mind?" 

"Yeah." 

"Man, I wish I could see that," lamented Duo. "Hang on." 

Once he had the address and an admonition to 'break a leg' that Duo might or might not have known he would be at least a little tempted to take literally, Sano set out with grim purpose. Now he was glad he'd driven to Hajime's house, since it meant he could (assuming his car would start) head straight to his next destination without working out an unfamiliar bus route and nursing his impatient irritation for however long that would take. 

His curiosity about Trowa Barton was mostly referred, but that didn't mean what he did feel was weak or transient. He was very interested in seeing this new house, since that would indicate Trowa's financial situation. What kind of money did a super-powerful immortal magician make? What kind of home would he live in? This was secondary to Sano's feelings in relation to Hajime, however. He was incredibly annoyed with the guy for letting him worry and not telling him anything about what was going on; and in addition to the annoyance, some of the worry still hung around as well for good measure. 

The house turned out to be a nice, decent-sized one in a nice neighborhood, with the forlorn look of a newly purchased home. Sano hoped Duo had given him the right address, because he didn't hesitate to park in the empty driveway and march right up to the door. And perhaps it was rude, but he first rang the doorbell and then knocked -- just in case. After not too long a wait and the sound of footsteps descending a staircase inside, the door opened to disclose Trowa Barton, and suddenly Sano was a little embarrassed. 

"Hello," said Trowa. He didn't look terribly surprised to see someone he'd barely met on his doorstep -- he mostly looked tired and unhappy -- but Sano had already noticed that his wasn't the easiest face to read. In any case, Sano had already knocked, trespassing on the property of the Trowa Barton with a minimal acquaintance with the man and a demand that really had nothing to do with him. It wasn't going to get any less awkward and embarrassing no matter what he said. He cleared his throat, preparing to explain himself. 

"You're here to see Hajime, I assume," said Trowa in the interim. 

"Yeah," Sano replied, the word emerging hoarse and abashed. 

"Come in," Trowa said unenthusiastically. This only made Sano feel more awkward, but what other option did he have? He must reassure himself that Hajime really was all right before anything else -- and if that meant inconveniencing the Trowa Barton, that was what he would do. 

Silently Trowa led him up the stairs to the balcony overlooking the entry, onto which three second-floor rooms opened. Two of them _were_ open, and beside one Trowa stopped. Before he pointed down past the second (a bathroom) to the last, closed door, Sano had a chance to see into this first room to note the full bookshelves and paper-littered table within. He wondered what Trowa was working on -- the mystery of his missing possessed boyfriend, perhaps -- but he didn't have time or inclination to pursue that curiosity very far at the moment. He said his embarrassed thanks and moved toward the final door. 

Here he didn't bother knocking; he was too worried and annoyed. And though one of these states decreased as he entered and observed Hajime, obviously just fine, seated with a book on an air mattress -- the only furnishing in the bare room -- the other increased exponentially. Hajime's phone lay atop a small suitcase, plugged into a charger at the wall beside him, clearly powered off. Moreover, the expression the exorcist turned toward Sano, though slightly curious, was otherwise perfectly calm. 

"You complete dick," was how Sano greeted him, letting the door fall from his hand as he stepped forward. 

"Hello to you too," Hajime replied with a faint smirk, setting down his book. 

"Yeah, fucking hello! Good to see you're not arrested or committed or dead in a ditch somewhere!" 

As he got to his feet and stepped off the air mattress, Hajime asked, "Did you really think any of those options were likely?" 

Sano threw up his hands in irritation at Hajime's obtuseness or whatever it was. "I didn't know _what_ was likely! How could I possibly have known?" 

"This situation isn't nearly as dramatic as you seem to think it is. There was no reason for you to be so worried." 

"What the hell is wrong with you? A client disappears -- _our_ client -- and you don't tell me, and the police think you've got something to do with it, and you don't tell me, and then _you_ fucking disappear, and all I get is _Can you feed the fucking cats?_ until the fucking police show up looking for you, and I have no idea where you are or what to say, and _two fucking days pass_, and you might be in some serious fucking trouble, and you expect me to be not even a little bit worried about this?" 

"You're dragging it out far past its logical end point. Once you found out where I was, you could have stopped worrying." 

"Yeah, maybe, _if I wasn't in love with you_." As these words burst out, unexpected probably to each man in the room, Sano's heart gave a heavy throb and started to race even as the temperature of his entire body abruptly rose. He plunged on. "Don't you get that? I love you, so I was fucking worried even after I knew where you were, OK? I love you. You probably don't want to hear that, but I've damn well said it now." 

Hajime nodded slowly, his expression having turned somewhat dark. "And I suppose you expect it to change something." 

"You know..." Sano clenched a frustrated fist. "I didn't mean to say that. I didn't come here to talk about this. I came here to make sure you were OK. But now I see you're goddamn fine, let's talk about this." 

"All right." 

"So, yes, I expect it to change something when I tell you I love you! I've been waiting _months_ to say it, _trying_ not to, wondering what I should do and what's wrong with you or what's wrong with me that nothing's happening, and now it slips out because I'm just that pissed, and, _yes_, I fucking expect it to fucking change something!" 

"Sano. You're at my house three or four days out of the week, and when your car won't start you spend the night. And I don't think most of your textbooks have seen the inside of your apartment for months." Hajime's tone held no remonstrance, only perfect seriousness. "I'm not sure what you want to change." 

Taken aback by what seemed a rather strange argument, Sano had no idea what to say next. Was Hajime _really_ unsure what Sano wanted, or just playing stupid to try to avoid the point? Well, that had been the question all along, hadn't it -- had Hajime always been aware, and just opted to be an asshole about it, or was he actually genuinely ignorant? This certainly wasn't the first time Sano had wished he could read Hajime's thoughts, but it might be the most intense instance of that desire. 

"You're right," Hajime said with a faint sigh. He looked simultaneously a little annoyed and somewhat defeated. "I shouldn't avoid the point." 

"No, you shouldn't!" Sano seized on the concession as if it were a life preserver and he drowning. "And if you know you're doing it, you've probably known all along, you bastard, haven't you?" 

"That you want a romantic relationship?" 

"God, it sounds so... formal... when you say it like that..." Sano shook his head, looking away from Hajime just for a moment as he dealt with the feeling of awkwardness that wording had instilled in him. Hajime and his professionalism... 

"How would you prefer to put it?" 

"I don't know... it's not like that's not perfectly accurate... but I don't feel like it covers everything." Sano's gaze rose again to Hajime's steadily somber expression, and he took a step closer. "I want you to want me around!" He sounded almost desperate as he began his list. "I want to feel like, even when we're annoying the hell out of each other, we're still happier there than anywhere else. I want to hear you _say_ you like me. I want--" 

"I do like you," interjected Hajime calmly. "Though I've never been entirely sure why." 

"I know! I mean, I can tell. You're a jerk, but somehow I always feel like you _do_ like me. It seems like you _do_ like having me around, and you practically treat me like family... I'm pretty sure I'm closer to you than your _actual_ family is, anyway... It already feels like we _are_ closer than friends, but... but not quite..." Again he shook his head, and took another step toward Hajime. Though he would rather fling himself across the remaining space, he didn't dare take more than one slow step at a time, as if he feared Hajime would run from him if startled. 

"And I want something physical too," he went on, "and it seems like you wouldn't even mind that, except nothing ever actually _happens_. It was, what, like, a week and a half ago when I fell asleep pretty much right on top of you, and you didn't move me for the whole second half of the movie, and when you _did_ get up... I mean, you kinda suck at being gentle, but you _were_ with me..." 

Hajime, frowning faintly, said nothing. He'd agreed to talk about this, but hadn't actually done much talking thus far. 

Sano took a deep breath. "I don't think we can keep having this both ways. Me liking you and you ignoring it, I mean. This is driving me crazy. We've been hanging out for_ever_; I've had plenty of time to get over you and just settle down to being friends or whatever, so I think if that was ever going to happen it would have already. I can't stand wanting you and not having you and at the same time not being able to get over you. I can't keep going like this. I can't be just your friend anymore. It hurts too goddamn much. But you're not into guys," he speculated, as he had speculated all along, "or you're not into _me_, or you're not..." 

Still Hajime said nothing. It fit the pattern so well it made Sano want to scream and punch the bastard in the unmoving mouth. If he would just _say something_, just explain himself even a little...! That all of Sano's emotion toward this man, built up to such a strength over the last few months, was not worth a single word of explanation, cut deeper even than the rejection he'd been fearing. 

Again he threw a hand up in despairing helplessness, and it came down to clutch at his bowed face, covering his closed eyes. "I can't figure you out. I've never been able to, and you just won't _tell_ me no matter what I say, and you know what? I can't do this anymore. I thought it might work, but obviously I was wrong. I mean, I _am_ an idiot. You're always so fucking happy to remind me of that, but never..." 

He shook his head, dislodging the hand, and turned away before he opened his eyes again so as to avoid looking at Hajime even one last time. "I'm done." Turning fully toward the door, he repeated, "I'm done. I'm glad you're OK, and I'll feed the cats, but let me know when you're coming home, because I don't want to be there. Just... Bye." And though it felt akin to tearing himself from something to which he was physically attached, breaking himself mercilessly open in the process, he started to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

  


Hajime had known this day would come. He'd been bracing himself for it for months. He'd watched Sano's infatuation stubbornly refusing to fade, and known that Sano would eventually demand more than he could give. And that when he refused, Sano would walk away forever, unable to continue wanting without being able to have. Hajime had known all this would happen, and believed himself ready for it. 

What he hadn't known was that it wouldn't go that way at all. 

"Sano, come back." 

What he hadn't known was that he wouldn't be able to let Sano go, no matter what it took to hold onto him. 

"Come back." 

What he hadn't known was that the desire not to hurt Sano and the inverse of wanting to make Sano happy, not to mention the unexpected awareness that his own complacency was somehow inextricably involved with this as well as with Sano's mere presence in his life, would be too much for him; that watching Sano walking away forever was simply more than he could stand, would take hold of him and force him to offer what he'd thought he could not give. He hadn't known that he'd never really known how much Sano meant to him and what that realization might impel him to do. He could never have been ready for this. 

"If all of that's what you want, you can have it." 

Sano had paused to look back over his shoulder at the first call, and turned slowly at the second. Now, his expression of near torment unchanged, he stared at Hajime in wariness that bordered on complete disbelief. 

Hajime attempted to smirk, and knew it wasn't working very well. "Change your Facebook status to 'in a relationship with Hajime Saitou' if that's what it takes to make you happy." 

"You know how I feel about Facebook," said Sano's mouth; his expression said something more along the lines of, _"That type of sarcastic bullshit is especially fucking annoying right now."_ But he took a step away from the door back toward Hajime. 

"Then at least you can text it to all your friends: 'I finally got Hajime to go out with me.'" 

"They'll never believe it. Kaoru thinks you've been trolling me this whole time and you're really secretly married or something. Katsu thinks you're stringing me along to make sure I keep helping you with shades you can't deal with." Sano sounded extremely suspicious even as he took another step closer. "Are you serious about this?" 

Excising sarcasm completely, with all the earnestness he could command, Hajime said, "I'm into you. I'm happier with you around even when you're annoying the hell out of me. I'll even give you something physical." It surprised him to find that it was, more or less, all true. "What else was there?" 

"You really are serious." This half whisper still didn't sound entirely convinced, and Sano looked wary. 

"Come here." 

Before Sano could obey (or indicate that he wasn't going to), they were interrupted by a knock. Soft though it was, it caused the imperfectly latched door to swing slowly open, revealing the owner of the house lowering his hand. He looked even more haggard than Hajime had seen him yet, and the exorcist realized with a stab of chagrin that Trowa might well have overheard much of their conversation. It hadn't exactly been quiet, nor the door completely closed. 

"I'll be out for the next few hours," Trowa said flatly -- though there seemed to be both a touch of weary resignation and a subtle sort of accusation to his tone. "If you need anything from me, call my cell phone." He didn't give them a chance to respond, but turned away so abruptly it was as if he didn't want to look at them for one instant longer. Even as he started walking up the hall he was muttering a spell, and presently the sound of his voice and footsteps cut off all at once. 

Into the ensuing silence Hajime murmured, "We've just embarrassed or annoyed Trowa Barton -- _the_ Trowa Barton -- out of his own house." 

Sano stared out of the room, mouth slightly ajar. His head was unguardedly busy with a rather comical equation between this scene and Forrest Gump dropping his pants before the president, and simultaneously hoping with a fervent, almost _magical_ intensity that somebody somewhere had the wherewithal to mend Trowa's mood before he decided to come back and get revenge for this. When Hajime cleared his throat, wanting to get back on track no matter how humiliating the prior circumstance, Sano moved quietly to close the door -- properly this time -- and turn toward him. 

And then, because it was expected of him and what the situation called for, Hajime kissed him. 

Sano, who leaned into Hajime and wrapped insistent arms around his neck, probably wouldn't have liked to know what Hajime was thinking as he went about this task: how in the world had kissing become a thing people did? What couple first decided to press their mouths together, writhe their lips against each other, and tangle their tongues in this more or less nauseating fashion? How had such an unpleasant and unhygienic activity become a sign of mutual esteem? 

He already knew, from experiences such as Sano had mentioned a minute ago involving close proximity on the sofa, that Sano's body operated at a slightly higher temperature than most people's. He could have guessed that Sano would taste like Chinese food, though he hadn't guessed and would rather not have known, since what someone's mouth tasted like should be, in Hajime's opinion, exclusively that someone's business. But at least Sano seemed to be enjoying this. However he felt about kissing, Hajime _did _enjoy Sano enjoying something. And it couldn't last forever in any case; there was more conversation to be had. 

"But, seriously, why now?" This came out in a near whisper as Sano withdrew, apparently with some reluctance, from Hajime's lips and looked into his eyes, but the rest of the demand rose into more of a rant. "It's not like it's been a big mystery all along that I wanted you like this, even though I've been trying to be subtle about it -- I mean, more subtle than I usually am about things -- because it seemed like I got better results when I wasn't outright flirting or whatever... but I think it's still been pretty obvious. But you've been ignoring it all along, I _have_ to think on purpose. So why've you changed your mind now?" 

"Because I don't really do this 'relationship' thing. But for you I'm willing to make an exception." This fragment of the real explanation might be misleading, but at least it was true. 

Sano let out a breathy laugh that was more indicative of surprise than anything else, and there sprang up out of nowhere a horizontal pink patch stretching from one of his ears all the way around to the other. "Really?" As he searched Hajime's face, clearly wondering whether the words were a lie meant to placate and distract him, this pink stripe intensified and spread. "Just for me, huh?" 

Solemnly, Hajime nodded. 

Though it hadn't actually been a lie, it did appear to have placated and distracted Sano, who now, instead of asking _why_ Hajime didn't really do this 'relationship' thing, leaned up -- almost _sprang_ up -- and kissed him again. The new volume of blood in his face seemed to have perceptibly increased the already high temperature of his lips, which was interesting; that, combined with an accompanying interest in the ferocity of Sano's movements brought on by the intensity of his emotion, made the action less tedious and distasteful than before. There was something about the fierce demonstration of Sano's desperate pleasure at being _the exception_ that rendered that demonstration, if not precisely enjoyable, at least acceptable to its recipient. 

This time when Sano withdrew, the expression he turned up toward Hajime had a touch of something that seemed almost like drunkenness about it; and the idea that Hajime specifically was a sort of intoxicant to him... well, that wasn't so bad either. 

Leaning forward again, Sano ran moist lips across Hajime's face to his ear and half whispered, "You're going to fuck me now, right?" And before Hajime could even draw breath to answer, Sano reiterated, "_Right?_" in a tone that made it clear he was accepting no refusal. So like Sano to discount entirely the possibility that agreeing to enter upon a romantic relationship did not equate to being immediately ready for sex. 

"If you insist," Hajime replied. Deciding that this wording sounded almost as reluctant as he actually was for the proposed activity, he added, "I'll do whatever you want." Which he really would, even if it killed him. He did feel the need to remind Sano, however, "Don't forget we're in someone else's house, though." 

"I don't think I'll _ever_ forget that." Sano drew back once more, embarrassed and determined. "And if I told Katsu I finally hooked up with you in Trowa Barton's house, he'd laugh my ass right out of the room. But you know what? I don't fucking care where we are. You're going to make up for all those months you made me wait and jack off all the fucking time without having any idea how you'd actually do it if you were really there." He was grinding against Hajime now, his words coming in a breathy growl. "You're going to make me come hard enough to make up for _trolling_ me all this time." 

Unsavory as was the scenario Sano described and the pictures beginning to bleed through from his eager imagination, not to mention the stirrings of reaction in Hajime's own body to the grinding, Hajime couldn't help but be somewhat amused by his new boyfriend's wanton phraseology. "I told you I wasn't trolling," he murmured, "but I'll see what I can do." 

Sano stepped back and threw a calculating look around, and at the idea Hajime was hearing pretty clearly from his head the exorcist said his name in a sharp, remonstrating tone. 

"What?" Sano demanded. "I want you to fuck me for real, and Trowa Barton's as gay as all fuck." 

"He's not likely to have any--" Hajime began, but Sano had left the room before he could finish the sentence. With a sigh, he reseated himself and began to remove his tie while he waited for the younger man's return. 

He wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into by agreeing to this. It wasn't, after all, just a one-time occurrence: he couldn't grit his teeth and get through the coming sexual scene and then be done with the whole thing. A relationship meant a long-term commitment to a way of life and a set of behaviors he'd never planned on having to deal with again. He didn't know if he would be capable of it and hadn't merely put off the time when things would fall apart. 

But he felt no temptation whatsoever to go back on his word. His realization and ensuing statements had been completely true: he couldn't let Sano go. Whether he could return the love Sano claimed to feel for him, whether he could maintain the sort of interaction Sano wanted, whether this whole thing he was entering upon wasn't or wouldn't become an elaborate deception, he didn't know, but he did know that Sano was important enough to him that he was perfectly willing to move out of his comfort zone to make sure he kept Sano in his life. 

And that apparently meant he would be having sex with Sano in Trowa Barton's house, of all places, on an air mattress he'd purchased on the way over when said Trowa Barton had informed him of a nearly complete lack of furniture. Well, he _could_ grit his teeth and get through _that_, in the interest of knowing what he would be up against in the future. Though presumably, in the future, the severe embarrassment of being at Trowa Barton's house would be absent. 

Emotional scenes tended to break down Sano's mental defenses, so Hajime picked up on the success of Sano's venture before the younger man made it back to the room with a bottle of what appeared to be actual lube designed for sexual purposes. Based on what Hajime had understood of Trowa's current circumstances -- the burning of his previous house and the absence of his boyfriend since before the occupation of this new one -- he really hadn't expected Sano to find anything of the sort here... but he supposed that not only wasn't it even a little of his business, he should also be glad of it, since it would (in more senses than just the literal) help things go more smoothly now. 

Sano, certainly pleased about it, held up the bottle with a wickedly smug arrangement of lips and brows -- which look, however, changed rapidly to one of slightly irritated disappointment. "You already took off your tie," he protested as he again made sure the door was completely closed behind him and moved forward with no hesitation. "I wanted to do that!" 

Hajime had read this desire in Sano's head on a couple of previous occasions, and if he'd remembered it today, he might have allowed Sano to live out that peculiar little fantasy. Instead, as Sano dropped to a crouch and began to puzzle with spiky boots, he said, "Maybe next time." 

The thrill these words gave was just as evident in Sano's thoughts as from his deep but sharply indrawn breath. And if Sano was really _that_ happy at the prospect of removing Hajime's tie... well, that was no difficult indulgence to offer him. Certainly easier than the probable sequel. 

Sooner that could have been expected given the numbers of buckles and laces involved, Sano kicked his absurd footwear aside and began crawling across the air mattress toward Hajime. He came to rest -- though 'rest' was a very inaccurate term -- on top of the older man, legs straddling hips, fingers immediately busy with shirt buttons, and lips seeking out Hajime's again. Hajime responded as best he could, running his own hands up Sano's sides, considering reciprocating on the undressing front, and trying to ignore how uncomfortable Sano's resumed grinding made him feel. At least Sano's choice of pants today was not as dangerous as the boots; this could have been a good deal more uncomfortable. 

Though the sexual stimulation frankly irritated, it wasn't necessarily unpleasant to have Sano's body against his in a more general sense and to explore it with his hands. He could appreciate the casual muscularity, the admirable symmetry, the warmth, without too much trouble -- but far more than that, he could appreciate the eagerness Sano displayed that was very clearly directed specifically at Hajime. It was, he supposed, only natural to respond positively to someone else's adoration of and desire for you, even if those feelings were somewhat alien, difficult to understand, and probably impossible to return. He slid his hands under Sano's shirt. 

Eventually, after further kissing and grinding that Hajime was struggling to deal with, some tugging manipulation of clothing, and some squirming that, at least on Sano's side, was calculated to move things along, they were fully horizontal and closer to naked. And even nakedness was nothing particularly onerous... it was what people would insist on doing with it that galled. In this situation, however, Hajime was forcing himself to acclimatize. 

Actions that further reiterated Sano's eagerness to be with him bore a certain unexpected charm. It was palpably awkward that Sano, who had shifted half off of Hajime onto his side in order to reach a lubed-up hand down the back of his own loosened pants, was groaning as he presumably prepared himself for penetration; but the way Sano simultaneously rolled his shoulders toward Hajime as if trying to hug him even when that was impossible, trying to stay close and inclusive, and mouthed his arm and chest in tickly, moist, almost desperate kisses showed just how much Sano associated with Hajime the pleasure he was actually giving himself, how good it was to be here with him. 

And though, when that was finished, the strong fingers that found their way past Hajime's zipper and clasped the erection there made Hajime want to push Sano off of him and walk away, the satisfaction evident in Sano's thoughts -- as if he'd just attained some long-sought goal -- mollified the older man somewhat. He allowed himself to be stroked into greater hardness, heard his own breaths coming less evenly as moments passed, with solid forbearance, because it was what Sano wanted, because Sano obviously wanted it _so much_. 

This was, after all, not about getting through something unpleasant; it was about giving Sano what he wanted. Making Sano happy... which, in turn, for some inscrutable reason, made Hajime happy. As such, Hajime needed to start tailoring his own actions toward optimal enjoyment for Sano. So he rolled over on top of him and tried both to engage Sano in the kind of kiss Sano had thus far been the one to initiate, and to ignore that they were now right at the edge of the air mattress and liable to fall off at any time. 

The latter circumstance was rectified after not too long when they were forced to separate, panting, in order to remove their remaining garments. Had Hajime been in the frame of mind he believed generally accompanied this sort of activity -- the hazy, lust-driven mood that filled Sano's head like a hot, oily mist -- he had to think it would have been disrupted by this awkward procedure. Apparently this was no problem for Sano, though he did laugh rather charmingly at the flopping removal of pants and underwear before making a grotesque sound of anticipation at the sight of Hajime's exposed erection. 

And then he was sliding close against Hajime again, encouraging Hajime on top of him and lifting a bare leg up over Hajime's back. Though not unwilling to take charge once more, ready to grind for a while and tolerate Sano's noises in response before getting on to the actual penetration, Hajime very much wished for a couple of condoms at the moment. He wondered whether there hadn't been any wherever Sano had found the lube, or whether Sano simply hadn't considered them important. He rather doubted he could have brought himself to explore Trowa Barton's taste in condoms in any case, and supposed this was just another part of the sacrifice he was making... and perhaps a sign of how far he returned Sano's trust. 

Sano was kissing him at random, much in the same manner Hajime was thrusting against various surfaces lower down, and the young man's current thought was perceptible in his mind -- with accompanying visuals and sharply anticipated sensations -- before it emerged as a muffled, breathless verbal demand against Hajime's neck: "Come on, I am _so_ fucking ready to go." 

"Are you?" -- an inane question, and perhaps a reflexive attempt at putting off the big moment. 

In response, Sano only groaned at first, scraping his teeth against Hajime's skin as Hajime's penis scraped against the space between his buttocks and picked up some of the apparently excessive lubricant that had been applied to the area. But then he managed, "Fuuuck meee," in a tone equal parts silly insistent drawn-out vowels and growling desperation. 

"All right." Hajime found himself in the odd position of being rendered increasingly uncomfortable by the demand and simultaneously unable to keep from smiling. Sano could be winning and entertaining even at such a moment; nobody else in the world, probably, could have pushed Hajime into doing this. 

It was a dozen years since the last time he _had_ done this, and, though he'd never anticipated doing it again, he remembered well enough, and it wasn't exactly rocket science in the first place. With one hand supporting his weight on the air mattress and the other on his erection, he guided himself to Sano's anus and pushed inward. He might have worried a little about hurting Sano with his unlubricated penis, but evidently Sano had used a gallon or so of the stuff on himself and felt nothing but thorough enjoyment at the entrance. 

"Oh, fuck, Hajime," he groaned, clutching at the man above him and thrusting upward to hasten the process. Whatever he said next was too inarticulate to interpret, but the flood of mental adoration that poured from him was perfectly comprehensible. 

Here was the remembered slimy tightness, and, as Hajime began pumping in and out, the stimulation grew steadily enough to make him believe he could probably orgasm eventually -- which, despite his achievement of an erection, had been a matter of question. Perhaps he was aided by the awareness of how Sano would be likely to react if Hajime wasn't able to maintain and enhance his arousal during their _very first_ sexual encounter. 

To his own surprise, however, Hajime found himself distracted from such gloomy thoughts when he was actually, after a few minutes, somewhat enjoying the experience. 

He didn't like the way Sano's fingers dug desperately, bruisingly into him; he didn't like the way Sano's body writhed beneath him, always straining for more, more intense sensation; he didn't like the animalistic timbre of the noises that broke from Sano's trembling lips... and yet he _loved_ the message all of these combined to send, which was echoed emphatically in Sano's mind: that this contact, this apparent proof of Hajime's returned regard, was practically everything Sano had ever wanted, that some profound and very specific need was being gloriously, perfectly fulfilled by Hajime's actions right now. 

Mentally, Sano was giddily, overwhelmingly happy; physically, as he rose toward his sexual climax, still he was already satisfied as he had never been before. And to make him feel these things, to see himself as their sole and exclusive cause, Hajime too was happy and satisfied. It almost completely overrode his disgust at the expanding tension in his groin. This awful friction, these awkward movements, the suffocating smell of sweat and pre-ejaculate -- none of it was too high a price to pay to make Sano feel this good. And that was something of a shock. 

Sano's groaning whispers might have been repetitions of Hajime's name, and then again might have been as meaningless as they sounded. Even his thoughts were becoming little more than a mess of positive emotions thrown over and over at Hajime like a tangled ball of yarn in a soft, absurd, repetitive beating. Sano was drawing closer and closer, and something attempting to shout louder than the chaos in his head, still struggling for coherency, urged him to wait for Hajime, to try to achieve that romanticized and highly improbable mutual orgasm. 

"Don't hold back," Hajime murmured, and kissed him. Not only had he no desire to draw this out more than necessary, he also looked forward to Sano reaching his peak for more reasons than just that it would be the penultimate milestone on this ambivalent road. 

Again Sano groaned, in another apparent attempt (failure) at saying something intelligible, and was clutching even more greedily than before; in fact he'd wrapped _both_ legs around Hajime's waist for an awkward entwining that would have been logistically inconvenient had the air mattress not deflated slightly and put them in a sort of trough that was perfect for their present positioning and movements. 

Hajime supposed he should have been paying attention to things like hip angle and what specific arrangement of bodies Sano enjoyed most, so as to make this even better for him, but that kind of nonsense really was asking too much of him during their first sexual encounter. It also didn't seem to matter; as Sano's clinging kept Hajime in such close, swift-moving contact with himself at every moment, it was evidently enough. He stiffened, arching upward, crying out, spasming in his pleasure. 

The mental feeling of Sano's orgasm wasn't nearly as interesting as Hajime had hoped; instead of a burst of joy to correspond with the burst of bodily ecstasy, it was a white blankness that, while certainly happy, was more distracted by the physical than involved with it. Even so, he was pleased to have induced such feelings in Sano. 

The latter now loosened his grip, grinning slackly up, gripping with his legs yet but content to lie back somewhat and let out another string of breathy vowels in time with Hajime's continued thrusts. His eyes, bright even in the shadow Hajime cast over him, blinked only occasionally to interrupt their rapt stare at Hajime's face. They were such a rich shade of brown, these eyes, sparsely lashed but perfectly shaped, and Hajime did not at all mind returning their gaze as he tried to finish up this business. Sano was still _so happy_. 

He'd also tightened abominably around the foreign organ inside him; Hajime remembered this increased pressure as one of the worst parts of being the penetrator in anal sex, and hoped he could get through it. He believed, inexpert a judge as he must be, that he was fairly close to his own orgasm but that concentrating on it would be counterproductive. So he concentrated instead on the returning order in Sano's mind, the untangling of all those positive emotions and the straightening out of all those happy thoughts -- none of which suffered any diminution for their increased clarity. He let Sano's happiness wash over him and distract him from everything, and eventually the moment came. 

He couldn't quite help a deplorable grunting sound, but did manage to withhold any indication of his distaste at both the sensation and the positively gruesome awareness that he'd just shot semen up into Sano's rectum. Then he took a deep breath and stilled, forcing himself not to pull out so quickly that his discomfort would be evident in the movement. Simultaneously he was congratulating himself on surviving this ordeal. 

But the ordeal hadn't quite ended. Sano was petting his hair and neck, still breathing loudly and happily, and Hajime was pricklingly aware that one of those hands of Sano's had, not long ago, been exploring regions significantly less hygienic. In fact a general desire to make use of the bath in the next room was growing with shudder-inducing quickness and intensity in Hajime. A cigarette would be delightful as well, but he had neither any with him nor permission to smoke in this house. With an iron will he restrained his urge to get up and leave. 

He did, however, ease his penis out from where he felt it should never be (but where it would undoubtedly spend some time in the future), slide his arms around Sano again, and settle into a more comfortable position. Some standards of cleanliness (no petting of hair with fingers that had recently occupied anyone's ass!) would have to be established for future encounters, but at the moment he wasn't going to ruin Sano's enjoyment of the scene. 

And his own, really. This hadn't been so bad. Well, it had been bad, but not intolerably so, and its wonderful aspects had at least balanced if not outweighed the horrible. At the moment Hajime was actually fairly content; if he could ignore the discomfort of what people that liked this sort of thing called 'afterglow' and of his awareness of sexual fluids potentially leaking or smearing onto his proposed bed for the night, he even enjoyed lying here with Sano in his arms feeling Sano's intense satisfaction and anticipation of times to come. 

"I hope that made up for the trolling," Hajime murmured at last. 

"Mmm, not really." Sano stretched, rubbing his body languidly against Hajime's as he turned his face toward him. "But it was a good start." And he kissed Hajime just as languidly. This prevented him from finishing his statement verbally, but Hajime caught, faintly, the remainder of it in his head, around which the shields had been gradually reforming: _I mean, it was **really** good, but it only lasted, like, ten minutes or something, and I bet we could go twenty times that long._

Thankfully Sano hadn't said this aloud, since how to respond would have been an unpleasant mystery Hajime might not have been able to solve. He was impressed with himself for managing to orgasm after only, like, ten minutes of stimulation, and simultaneously appalled at the idea of having to attempt to put up with sex for twenty times that long. And what else would Sano demand of him? He would probably want to do the penetrating on occasion, and then there was fellatio and anilingus and god only knew what. Well, Hajime would just have to draw a line somewhere. 

But it wouldn't be a line debarring sex entirely. He wouldn't deny Sano that. And maybe this wouldn't have to be as much of a deception as Hajime had been fearing. He had, after all, legitimately enjoyed some aspects of tonight's encounter, and felt he could manage to make sex with Sano a part of his life. He could and would do what was required to keep Sano with him, to keep Sano happy. 

Finishing at last the lingering kiss that had allowed Hajime time for all these thoughts, Sano drew back a bit and sighed contentedly. "Yeah," he said in a luxuriating tone, "I think I could stand to do that a fucking lot from now on." 

And he undoubtedly didn't recognize the complete lack of facetiousness in Hajime's reply, "I think I could too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Trowa go? Read [_Consummate Timing_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551640) to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

  


The most infuriating thing was that then Sano had to go home. Back to Hajime's house, anyway. He'd run off in such an outraged state of worry and confusion, he hadn't given any thought to the cats' dinner -- and if he _had_ thought about it, he would never have guessed that a situation might arise wherein he would be tempted to put off returning to the hungry familiars in favor of having sex with Hajime again. And then maybe again. 

The other problem was that Hajime pretty clearly didn't take much pleasure from the fact that they'd celebrated the upgrade to their relationship in somebody's guest room -- especially given who that somebody was -- and probably wouldn't have been willing to have sex again (and then maybe again) in that venue in any case. Though he'd seemed ready enough to cuddle Sano on the air mattress for a good long time, he'd also seemed to want a shower very much as well. Evidently he was going to be a fastidious lover; Sano couldn't say he was surprised. 

And the cats still needed to be fed. This and the awareness of morning class (for which all his things were at Hajime's house) had forced the very reluctant Sano out. 

Despite the severe annoyance of having to drive home, Sano barely remembered the drive home. There had probably been stoplights and other motorists and... gasoline... and stuff. Obviously his car had started without too much trouble. Hopefully he'd worn his seat belt. It was all more than a bit of a blur. At the moment he was standing in Hajime's kitchen, not quite sure how he'd arrived there, watching the cats eat food he wasn't quite sure when he'd given them, grinning in a mixture of dreaminess and triumph and savoring the last of the sensations fading throughout his body. 

_"For you I'm willing to make an exception."_

The sensations in his heart weren't fading. 

He was tempted to do what Hajime had suggested and text an all-caps, possibly multi-message announcement to everyone that had ever put up with his complaints about his lack of progress in this area -- or even actually sign onto Facebook for once and change his relationship status. But he held off for the moment. He was thinking about Hajime's lips on his neck. He would, of course, relate the gleeful news to his friends after while, and rejoice in so doing and in their reactions, but right now it was too close, too precious to share with anyone. 

_"I'm into you. I'm happier with you around even when you're annoying the hell out of me."_

It wasn't as if Sano had never been in a relationship before, never believed himself in love before. But he'd never had to wait this long for someone he liked this much, and he'd never had anyone make so much of a concession for him. Though it hadn't been overtly stated, he thought he had the answer to the question he'd been silently asking for so long: his interest had been ignored all this time because Hajime disliked relationships. 

That... that Sano really should have predicted. Hajime had moved to a different country to get away from his family and admitted, as far as Sano knew, a total of two friends. _Maybe_ two and a half. And yet, when push came to shove, he would go against his own evidently fairly strong disinclination and accept Sano as his lover. Make an exception just for Sano. Who knew perfectly well that Hajime Saitou wasn't much given to making exceptions. 

_"Don't hold back."_

If he concentrated, he could still call up the sensations of Hajime touching him, kissing him, fucking him... he could still smell him. Of course this might have something to do with the fact that he was in Hajime's home, but the memories were so visceral it seemed like more than merely that. 

A shower here to supplement the handwash Hajime had insisted upon at Trowa's house might have been a good idea, but that scent Sano swore he could still detect all over his own body was, at the moment, something he could not bear to lose. Besides, such considerations barely registered through the preoccupied felicitous haze in which he currently operated. Maybe tomorrow. For now, happily brazen, he stripped off his clothing for the second and less interesting time tonight and, after a trip to the toilet that was as far as he was willing to recognize mundanity, crawled into Hajime's bed. 

With hands behind his head on the pillow, he stared up toward the ceiling, but his line of sight was broken by memories like visions that arose in front of his eyes: Hajime's expression when he called Sano back, having finally made the choice to accept him in full spite of his own habits... Hajime waiting for him on that air mattress, having done the unthinkable and actually removed that uptight tie of his... Hajime's gorgeous eyes boring into Sano's from above as he finished inside him, having just made him come if not _quite_ hard enough to make up for all the lonely masturbation at least pretty damn satisfyingly. 

_"I do like you."_

"You really do, don't you?" 

Misao, who had curled up beside Sano on top of the blanket at some point completely unnoticed by him, wondered now what he meant. He reached down to pet her, scratching her head absently as he replied that he hadn't been addressing her. 

He'd begun mentally reliving the entire evening, in the level of detail with which only that kind of exquisitely indelible event can be recalled -- earlier, more aggravating parts not excluded -- and gotten as far as the extremely embarrassing entrance of Trowa, when noise arose from the pocket of his pants on the floor. 

The tone he'd set for text messages from Hajime, a cheesy harp sound that had come pre-loaded on the phone, had felt appropriate not even remotely for Hajime's personality but for the silly sense of romantic longing it seemed to convey. Hearing it now, Sano let out a cry of triumph and joy. He would have to change it -- he would definitely change it to something more befitting his _official boyfriend_ \-- but at the moment it carried vindication of his long wait and congratulations for tonight's events. 

Misao expressed annoyance at being disrupted from her comfortable position as Sano scrambled up and leaned over the side of the bed to find his forgotten phone, but his placating reply trailed off into distraction as he unlocked the device and read the message Hajime must have sent once he was done with his much-desired shower: 

_Thanks for the 67 texts. I apologize for being inaccessible. It won't happen again._

The same stupid grin Sano was pretty sure he'd been wearing since he'd left Trowa's house now widened perceptibly as he typed, _I can forgive you for just about anything right now._

_So if I wanted to stab you again..._ Hajime suggested. 

Sano wished he could convey an eyebrow vigorously pumped, or at the very least a licentious tone, with his reply, _Depends on what kind of stab we're talking._

_Idiot_, Hajime sent. 

Sano flopped onto his back again, laughing out loud in his delight and then continuing to grin up at the phone he now held above him. _This is so high school. Where you go to a friend's house whose parents aren't home so you can fuck and YOUR parents won't know, and then you go home before curfew and text about it all night?_

_Somehow I'm not surprised you were doing that kind of thing in high school._

_And YOU weren't?_ Immediately he'd sent this he rethought it. _No, of course you weren't, kouhasan, why would I even ask._

_Idiot._ Sano had liked being called 'idiot' by Hajime (some of the time) for quite a while, since it had often seemed, counterintuitively, a sign of friendship. But he'd never thought he would come to love the sound (or in this case the look) of it quite_ this_ much. 

_Idiot's going to sleep in your bed by the way_

_Feel free._

Mentioning the bed had raised a question. _Also by the way, why Trowa Barton's house? If you went to a hotel, we could be fucking again right now._

_No, we couldn't. You wouldn't have found me at a hotel._

_Not with you not answering your damn phone!! So you went to TB's house SO I could find you?_

_No, it was because Gains from Seido called and offered me a place to stay while the police want to talk to me. I had to be able to tell him I was already staying with a friend._

On reading this, Sano sat up again, giving the not-so-good news the first frown he'd worn since before Hajime had kissed him. He supposed Hajime's choice made some sense, under the circumstances... though he could already think of other options that might have been more convenient. At some point he would have to ask Hajime why Trowa Barton's house in particular had seemed the best place to go. Not right now, though; anything to do with Seido was a spectacular buzz-kill. So the only remonstrance Sano offered at the moment was, _You should TELL ME about shit like that instead of making me worry._

_Are you saying you're dissatisfied with how tonight has turned out?_

_Haha no._ Now he was able to smile again, and to pet Misao when she crawled into his blanketed lap. The message he then composed one-handed would certainly have made him blush if he'd been saying it face-to-face, but in writing seemed calmly straightforward: _I hope you're happy with it too_

Hajime's reply was gratifyingly immediate: _I am._

_I meant when I said I love you_, Sano told him. 

This time the response was not quite so quick. _I hope you know that saying that puts you at risk of not having it said back._

Sano didn't stop smiling at this, but he felt the expression go a bit wan. He hadn't really expected Hajime to pour out his heart or whatever... but he wouldn't have objected. _Well we already figured out that you suck at telling me stuff._

_And yet you love me anyway._

Here Sano made an indignant sound, which was echoed by the cat in his lap at his cessation of caresses. He didn't resume just yet, though, since he wanted both hands to hasten the composition of his protest. _Hey, it is completely unfair to say you can't say you love me and then turn around and give me shit about saying I love you._

_Your definition of "unfair" is so elastic._

Sano wasn't sure how to reply to this, and a little annoyed at the turn of the conversation -- which feeling threatened to translate to dismay under the current circumstances. But he'd barely resumed petting Misao, and hadn't yet decided what to say, when another message arrived: 

_Sano, it is very important to me to have you in my life._

Just as if Hajime had actually been in the room speaking aloud, Sano could hear the words in his boyfriend's deep voice, Japanese accented, perfectly serious, devoid of any of the sarcasm that often colored it. And while not a declaration of love, still the statement meant the world to him. He wondered if Hajime knew just how much it meant to him. 

_I guess that will do for now_, he sent. Then, staring at the words, he found another frown on his face as he decided he was not at all satisfied with that reply. _Wow, that looks so cold_, was his addendum. _I mean I'm really happy to hear that, it really IS good enough for now._ After another moment's thought he added, _REALLY good._ And then, _REALLY REALLY GOOD._

_Does each "REALLY" have a cumulative effect?_ Now it was amusement Sano could hear in Hajime's words as easily as if he'd actually been there. 

_Yes, 10x_, he replied at once. 

_So is that 100x or 1000x good?_

Again Sano laughed out loud. _Now YOU'RE being an idiot_

_You must be rubbing off on me. Maybe this isn't such a good idea._

_DON'T YOU DARE_, Sano texted fiercely, replying with very serious insistence to what he believed (hoped!) had been only a facetious threat. 

_All right, fine_, Hajime answered. _But I AM going to stop texting you so you can go to sleep. I know you have class in the morning._

_First tell me I won't wake up and find out this was all a dream._

_You tracked me down intending to (try to) beat me up, then embarrassed the hell out of me in front of Trowa Barton. That sounds more like a nightmare to me._

While this was actually a fairly reassuring response to Sano's demand, part of it _had_ to be picked at. _What's that (try to)?_

_Consider the last time we fought. Actually consider every time we've fought._

_You're a bastard._

_And you still claim to love me._

Sano wondered if this teasing regarding his professions of love was going to become a problem. At the moment it didn't significantly bother him; in fact he was glad of the banter, and glad to have his true feelings out in the open at last... but if Hajime kept it up, it might become somewhat painful. It seemed to imply a real disdain for the emotion, which in turn implied that not only was whatever Hajime felt for him at this point _not_ love, it might never be. 

But Sano refused to think about that right now. And in fact the next message from Hajime, on the heels of the more worrisome one, distracted him: _Go to sleep. I'll call you in the morning. What time do you want to wake up?_

It was exactly the promise Sano needed, and probably the only thing that could get him to abandon this conversation instead of continuing literally all night. _Seven_, he replied. 

_I'll talk to you then. Good night._

_Good night._ There was something oddly and delightfully intimate about exchanging these wishes after what had evolved between them. Even via text, 'good night' meant something different now. It meant what Sano had always wanted it to mean. 

He wondered, as he set his phone on the nightstand and then lay down again, how long Hajime would stay at Trowa Barton's house -- how long it would be before Sano could make the use of this very bed that he'd yearned to since March... undoubtedly, somewhat depressingly, not until some new development occurred in the situation with Quatre Winner. Between now and then, it seemed unlikely that any further sex could occur between him and his lover. Indeed, Sano wasn't sure he could bring himself even to _visit_ Hajime at that place, could manage to look Trowa Barton in the face any time soon after having searched his sparse bedroom for lube and actually found it. 

But knowing that Hajime did care about him, knowing what had already passed and what would come to pass, made him strong. Phone calls and texts, probably limited to off-hours when the police weren't likely to try calling, would do for a while. _Sano, it is very important to me to have you in my life_, he felt, would make him remarkably patient. 

Again absently, he petted once or twice the cat that had settled against his stomach when he'd turned onto his side. He'd believed he wouldn't be able to fall asleep with so much to think about, with the memories of this evening still so strong and the scent of Hajime still so perceptible around him, but found as he closed his eyes that he was surprisingly drained -- a good kind of drained that seemed ready to pull him straight into placid depths. 

And, though in his startlement at the unaccustomed ringing of his phone at 7:00 in the morning he did not immediately recall how beautifully everything had changed, it all came rushing back to him when the first thing he truly comprehended upon awakening was a beloved voice saying, "Good morning, idiot. It wasn't a dream."


End file.
